


my my my majesty

by smol_lesbean



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: in which jmo is off being a director, like seriously just bury me in a trash heap, look i pay rent on this trash can okay? it's mine to live in, my my my majesty, set during season 4 filming, that blooper reel life, these two idiots being idiots i can't with them, why do i write everything from jmo's perspective? who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_lesbean/pseuds/smol_lesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which blooper reel scenes happen, as well as cute tension, season four slice of life snippets, and maybe a little hair braiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my my my majesty

The first time it happens (this year, anyway) is when you almost fall off your stool in Granny's. You thought you had your Emma swagger down pat, but you just about missed the chair, and you just _know_ that if you look at her, you'll see the smirk she gets when she's trying not too laugh too loudly (which is amusing in and of itself, because that woman so rarely holds back), and you'll burst out laughing so hard, and isn't this scene supposed to be kind of serious?   
  
And yet, that doesn't stop you from sneaking a glance as you slide off the stool to start the scene over, to see if she's doing that thing where she closes her eyes and chuckles softly to herself. It's just -- something about her makes you feel like you're back in intro to theater; all bright eyes and gangly limbs, always guilty of trying too hard.    
  
The second time it happens, you're walking in front of her with Colin, saying some line about moral ambiguity or something but you can _feel_ her presence behind you and you lose track of your lines. You're getting very used to your own self-deprecating laugh, and part of you kind of likes messing up, because you know it makes her smile.   
  
And damn it, it's been four years and you still feel like you need to impress her. Because everything she does, every acting choice she makes, seems effortless and natural. And you're proud of how hard you've worked, how seriously you take your craft, but she. She's something else.    
  
You cannot BELIEVE you called her "my majesty," oh GOD she is never going to let you live this down. And her laugh -- that laugh that you're starting to think is maybe just for you -- is just SO big and SO open that you kind of feel like maybe you could fall into it and you wouldn't really mind. And now you're 100% convinced this is going to end up on the blooper reel.   
  
You wish you cared, but you don't, because it means you'll get to watch it late at night (you'll save it to your phone when Josh sends it to you via text) when you're in another eastern European country to film your newest pet project, and you're feeling lonely and maybe, just maybe, missing the Vancouver life.   
  
You tell yourself that's all you'll be missing. Not her. Because if you're missing her, it's. You're not ready to know what that could mean.    
  
There's a moment on your copy of the reel that's longer -- it didn't make it on to the official DVD. And it's of you, during that ridiculous "Shattered Sight" episode. You and Georgina had just burst into the vault, and Lana's standing there in full Evil Queen mode, hands on her hips and dark, dark, frighteningly gorgeous (wait, gorgeous?!? Oh. _Oh._ ) look on her face.   
  
And you've forgotten your line (something about Hook or jealousy or something), and you're just staring at her, pink creeping up your cheeks. And oh GOD, do you always look at her like that? Like a fucking heart eyes iPhone emoji? Do other people see it? Does _Lana_ see it? More importantly, do the fans see it? Is THIS why they're so hung up on their SwanQueen ship?    
  
  
Because if it is, well. Fuck. You're starting to realize that you can't exactly blame them.    
  
  
\----    
  


You've had a really long day filming out in the countryside, and when you get back to your hotel, you're so beyond ready for bed that you fall asleep on the tiny couch, phone in hand (from when you Instagrammed another amazing scenic photo of your temporary life here).   
  
So you're understandably disoriented when you shoot up out of sleep around 3 am, your brain replaying something you'd completely forgotten had happened.  
 _  
You're actually super excited for the road trip episode, because it's been a while since you and Lana got to have so many one on one scenes together. And a full episode's worth is a pleasant break from constantly having to be angry with Ginny (and having to look like death warmed over every day).  
  
You're shooting the scenes inside the car, and every break between takes, Lana pulls up a different song on her phone (because please, like that bug would have a functioning radio) and sings along loudly, sometimes (okay most times) adding a little dance. She grins at you every time she does it, too, big and goofy.   
  
"Geez, take Regina over the town line and she's a whole new person!" you joke. You whip out your phone, suddenly inspired. "Time for a double facie!" you say, and press your cheek against hers, making the most ridiculous face you can think of. You both laugh when you see the result, and if you weren't such a private person, you'd post it to Instagram or Twitter.   
  
You're both unable to shake the amusement, so it's not really a surprise when you stutter -- "My, my, my majesty!" -- which sends you both spiraling into a new laugh attack, your cheeks bright red, probably.  
  
_ _"_ Your _majesty?" she asks with an eyebrow raise that's pure Regina, her voice low and almost predatory in a very over the top way. You know she's just making a joke at your expense, and yet._   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Okay so now you're finally filming the season four finale, and everyone's in costume for this alternate universe thing. As much as you love wearing dresses in your real life, it feels wrong for Emma. So you're happy when you get to change into the pants and vest getup (even though you realize that now Emma sort of looks like Flynn Ryder, and just when did Adam and Eddy get access to that franchise?). In this outfit, you feel more free, more easily able to slip into being Emma, more able to capture the real essence of her.   
  
So you're surprised when a hand stills yours as you're partway through undoing the small side braid you'd absentmindedly put in your hair while waiting to film your scene.  
  
"No, don't," Lana says, hand still on yours.   
  
All you can manage is a super eloquent "huh?" as you turn your head (carefully, you're balanced semi precariously on these sacks of grain or whatever) to face hers, dropping your hand (and hers) in the process.   
  
"The braid. Leave it in. It looks pretty. Sort of Enchanted Forest meets badass Emma Swan," she says, that ridiculously bright grin of hers filling her face.  
  
You chuckle, then smile back softly. "If you say so." You reach up to your head again and start to loosen the rest of the braid, since you'll have to start all over, but there it is again. Her hand. On top of yours.  
  
"Here, let me," Lana says, gently nudging your hand out of the way. You rest your hands in your lap, twining your fingers and trying not to fidget (too much).   
  
She starts by running her fingers gently through what was your braid, so, _so_ carefully untangling the small knot at the end. It is one of the most simultaneously relaxing and exhilarating things you've felt in a long, long time. When she finishes, she gathers up a small section of your hair to start again.   
  
The feel of her hands in your hair is indescribable, and you become lost in it, letting your eyes drift closed. She's just done the very beginning of your braid when her finger snags on a tangle. The tiny yelp comes out of your mouth before you have a chance to censor it.   
  
"Oh no! Did I hurt you?" She stops immediately, but keeps her hands where they are.  
  
You're only just barely able to resist the urge to make a face, embarrassed that you even yelped at all. "I'm fine!" you glance quickly up at her, offering her a small smile to prove you're okay.  
  
But her face looks concerned now, and it is so not even remotely a big deal, because you've snagged your own hair harder yourself on your brush a million times.  
  
"Let me make it better," she says, and before you even have a chance to react, she's planting a soft kiss to the top of your head, right on the spot where she accidentally pulled your hair. And you shouldn't be surprised that she does that, because it's such a Lana thing to do, honestly.   
  
But you can't help how your face feels suddenly overheated, and you're certain she can see the pink spreading on your cheeks. And everything, everything in you feels warm. And you're also sure that people on another continent could hear your heart pounding. And you try so, so hard not to lean into her touch. 

  
But it's near impossible to do that.


End file.
